The Adventures of Unova
by MiyukiAsano123
Summary: Yukina Misaki started a journey in Unova since she has to move from Hoenn in order to stay away from her archenemy, after that things get unexpected later on..
1. Chapter 0- Character Biography

Character Biography

Name: Jun Imai

Hair color: White

Eye color: Red

Appearance: Spiky white hair, red eyes, and wore a red and white short sleeve t-shirt, Black jeans, white sneakers, and black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Teasing, solemn, Kind

Name: Yukina Misaki

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Appearance: Long black hair, blue eyes, and wore long sleeve blue sweater along with matching skirt and black flats.

Personality: Stubborn, Tomboyish, Honest


	2. Chapter 1-An Unfortunate Reunion

The Adventures of Unova by

Miyukiasano123

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon except for Yukina and Jun

Chapter 1- An Unfortunate Reunion

Genre: Adventure/Humor/Romance

Rated: T(For cursed words and such)

Yukina's POV

Damn him! He made me do his homework after that incident, but he's faking it! I'll never forgive him! I'm Yukina Misaki and the person that I talked about is my archenemy Jun Imai. Well let's just say I'm pissed off after he fell off a tree and fake crying to make me in trouble and as punishment I have to take care of him during the next three weeks and after that I moved to Unova from Hoenn because of the mean things he did… My life became peaceful and I earned my trainer license there. Hopefully everything will be a safe journey.

Narrator's POV

It's been two years since Yukina moved to Unova, she is currently twelve years old, and defeated the first gym in her hometown known as Aspertia City. She finally had some peace and quiet away from her bully Jun until…

At Aspertia Outlook,

Yukina's POV

"I can't believe that tomorrow we will start a new adventure together, right Oshawott?"

(You bet!)

After I left the Outlook along with my pokemon I bumped to the guy that I was not expecting.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"Yukina? Is that you?" The white haired boy asked.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Remember me from Trainer School from Hoenn?" The boy smirked.

I was shocked when I realize that guy is…

"JUN IMAI?!"

"Never expected my rival will be shocked like that."

"I wonder what are you doing in Unova?"

"Well, I heard that you moved to Unova a couple years ago… so I decided to start my journey there."

As a result that Jun knows that I'm here, I fainted…

I woke up to make sure it not a nightmare and turns out he's still here, what is he planning? I still can't forgive him, since he bullied me in Trainer School.

"Finally you're awake."Jun smiled.

"What are you planning?"I asked.

"Nothing."He smirked.

(I know he is planning something terrible after that incident even though we are already trainers. Why he couldn't just leave me alone?)I sighed.

"Something wrong, Yukina?"He asked in his worried voice.

"I know you're planning something!"

"Well how about traveling together?"

"No way!"I huffed.

I walked to the front gate and entered Route 19 so he wouldn't stop me from walking my own path.

Jun's POV

(Yukina is my rival but I want to travel with her someday this should be interesting…)

To be continued…

A/N: So what do you guys think? Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2-Virbank City

The Adventures of Unova by

Miyukiasano123

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon except for Yukina and Jun, also a new character named Sheila join in from my good friend Romeo De Bordeaux and another charcter I made up just to balance things up.

Here's their character info:

Name: Sheila

Hair color: White

Eye color: Blue

Appearance: Black jacket with 3 yellow stars on the left, black skinny jeans and checkered slip-ons

Personality: Annoyed easily but doesn't show it. She tries to do things on her own but she often messes it up.

Name: Shota

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Appearance: Similar to Sheila's clothing except no stars on his jacket, blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

Well let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2- Virbank City

Route 20

Yukina's POV

Finally I got away from Jun, I wonder why he would go to Unova anyway even though I'm here… now he knows that I'm here, he WON'T leave me alone!

"Why bad things always happen to me." I grumbled.

At least I'm near at the gate so I will be fine for now and when I said that I will be fine I was wrong, it is worse! Argh!

"I never expected you would catch on Yukina."The white-haired boy smirked.

"When did you get here?!"I yelled.

"Thirty minutes ago I guess."He answered.

While I have to walk through the gate along with my nemesis/rival… he began to ask me a question about traveling with him. The answer obviously is NO. Then he forced a bet on me on who can reach to the gym the fastest,if he wins I have to travel with him and if I win he will leave me alone. Since I have no choice I have to accept the bet and the winner as usual is Jun. That mean I have to travel with goddammit!

While at the entrance of Virbank City Gym,

Sheila's POV

Ugh I can't believe I lost to Roxie, well guess I have to train at Virbank Complex then… but I kinda find it funny when those guys argue. Wait a minute, is that Yukina and Jun? I feel happy to see my best friend again, but not for Jun because he is the main reason why she had to move to Unova, and now I'm pissed now sinc he is here and I lost to Roxie, well I think I should smack Jun in the head for bullying me and my friend Yukina. So I smacked Jun in the head by flicking him at the forehead.

"What was that for?!"He complained.

"That's payback from Trainer School." I screeched.

"Sheila is that you?"Yukina questioned.

"You bet!"I answered.

"I can't believe Jun is here in Unova, I feel sorry for you."I said in a sorrowful way.

"I know! Now he's here, he won't leave me alone."She whispered.

"Well at least Shota is not here. That will be a lot worse if Shota's here."

"Oh I see… That will be a lot worse…"

"I heard that!"Jun yelled.

"Well I have to go the Pokemon Center now, my Pipulp got knocked out."

"Oh ok, take care!"

Jun's POV

Ok I've been harsh on Yukina and Sheila in Trainer School, but that's because I seen Yukina as a rival and since then I been competitive on her ever since. Same for Shota having rivalry with Sheila. I found a place to train our pokemon, luckily i brought Treecko along, it is been with me since I got my Trainer License. I cared for Treecko and other pokemon as well, but one thing I actually hate is when people abused pokemon as things or tools for their own personal gain. I hate people like that, but for Shota, Yukina, Sheila, and my former classmates they are special and cared for pokemon a lot.

I begin to drag Yukina to Virbank Complex and then things get awkward as usual…

"Cmon Yukina we need to train at the Complex to battle the gym leader."

"Don't drag me!."

At Virbank Complex,

Yukina's POV

I guess he wanted to get stronger, but does he have to drag me?! (I give off a tick mark on my forehead.)

"Yukina let's have a battle."

"Fine…"

"One on one battle got that?"

"Alright."

"Go Treecko!"

"Go Oshawott!"

"Treecko use vine whip!"

"Dodge it!"

"Use pound!"

"Intercept it with water gun!"

"Use protect!"

"I'm surprised that my rival has potential to keep up on the battle, let's end this!"

"You bet!"

"Treeko use vine whip!"

"Oshawott use water gun!"

Afterwards I lost to Jun and i realized that maybe Jun changed since two years ago, but that doesn't I not giving up on our rivalry!

-To be Continued-

So what do you think? Leave a review!


End file.
